Project Summary/Abstract D71 Project Title: ?NCD training in CVD, pulmonary and obesity in Peru? PI: Marilu Chiang, MD, MPH Non-communicable diseases (NCDs), in particular cardiovascular and chronic lung diseases and obesity are responsible for high morbidity and mortality in low- and middle-income countries (LMICs) such as Peru. Our group at A.B. PRISMA (NGO in Peru) in collaboration with Washington University in St. Louis, and Johns Hopkins University in Baltimore, have received numerous research grants for the past 15+ years which have greatly contributed to knowledge of NCDs. We propose to partner with important stakeholders in Peru, including Universidad Nacional del Altiplano [UNAP] in Puno, Universidad Peruana Cayetano Heredia [UPCH] in Lima, the Puno Regional Office of the Ministry of Health [MINSA], and EsSalud (Social Insurance Health Care System in Peru). Major unmet needs are: a) lack of well-trained Peruvian investigators in NCDs who can become the next generation of independently-funded investigators; b) obtain locally-generated NCDs prevalence and risk factor data; c) develop dissemination and implementation strategies for optimal management of NCDs in collaboration with local stakeholders. Our currently funded research projects will serve as catalytic impetus for development of hands-on robust training programs in NCDs. The overarching goal of this D71 planning grant is to develop a D43 NCD research-training program in cardiovascular and chronic lung diseases and obesity led by A.B. PRISMA. The specific objectives of this grant are: To develop a detailed vision and strategies for implementing an innovative research training program for multiple scientists and health research professionals. To define: a) a pool of the best-qualified potential Peruvian trainees that could be recruited, b) the selection process for future research training, and c) plan to strengthen the trainees capacity to conduct research. To identify the research training, faculty development, scientific environment and administrative resources still needed to undertake such a research training program by A.B. PRISMA after building on prior initiatives such as collaborations under a Fogarty International Center D43 application. To define A.B. PRISMA?s capacity to support and promote independent, sustainable research. To develop defined collaborations and roles of all individual and institutional partners for an effective organizational structure that will support the envisioned D43 research trainingprogram. To lay the foundation for sustainable, competitive NCD D43 research training program in and led by A.B. PRISMA and the program partners. We propose to: a) constitute a multidisciplinary planning committee in Peru to develop and subsequently apply for a D43 research training program; b) define potential trainees that will be recruited for NCD research training, including Dissemina tion and Implementation science; c) conduct a systematic survey to assess existing NCD research and research training capacity at all our institutional partners. The overall impact of this project will be leveraging ongoing collaborative NCD research activities between partners to develop a comprehensive NCD ?Center of Excellence For Training and Research in Peru?, through a research training D43 grant application.